In the past a number of attempts have been made to inform other motorists that your own vehicle is turning, stopping, accelerating, decelerating and most often by means of lights such as red stop lights, amber turn lights, etc. Such lighting systems are well known and well documented such as the vehicle deceleration circuit of U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,459 or the driver's communication system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,974. Some systems are directed at addressing the problems associated with frontal notification by lights that the vehicle is in a braking mode such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,962, however, this patent requires additional apparatus and switches, including the addition of extra lights on the front of the vehicle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,245 attempts to solve this problem by adding an automatic timer and a dash mounted push button switch which is inconvenient as one hand must be taken off the wheel to energize the circuit, and involves other apparatus.
It is desirable and a need exists, to provide a method of utilizing the present prior art without the necessity and expense of adding new, complicated apparatus but utilizes only the present lights and circuitry to notify the pedestrian in front of the vehicles that the vehicle is in a braking mode.